entertainment_trainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Files
General Info First aired: September 10, 1993. Last aired: March 21, 2018. Series Created by: Chris Carter. Starring: David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Robert Patrick, Mitch Pileggi. Visual Format: Live Action Filming. Country of origin: United States. Distributor: 20th Century Fox. Original Network: Fox. Storyline Two FBI agents, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully work in an unassigned detail of the bureau called the X-Files investigating cases dealing with unexplained paranormal phenomena. Mulder, a true believer, and Scully, a skeptic, perceive their cases from stand points of science and the paranormal. Trivia Goofs *Inthe season three episode "Nisei", when Mulder is sneaking through the rail yard in what is supposedly West Virginia, all of the locomotives we see are lettered for the BC Rail network, which is a Canadian railroad based in the Pacific Northwest. Also, the only clearly visible railroad names on the freight cars are either Canadian Pacific, Canadian National and BC Rail. This would be surprising if the action actually did take place in the U.S. Locomotives Featured EMD, SD40-2 - BC Rail #756 as North East Rail #756. EMD, SD40-2 - BC Rail (Unknown road number) as Itself. EMD SD40T-2 - Southern Pacific (Unknown road number) as Itself. EMD, GP9RM - Canadian National #7209 as Itself. EMD, E7-A - Louisville & Nashville #5794 as Itself. EMD SW900 - Unknown Railroad Company (Unknown road number) as Itself. GE Dash 8-40CM - BC Rail #4613 as Itself. GE, C44-9WL - BC Rail #4643 as Itself. Budd RDC-2 - BC Rail (BC-23, ex-VIA Rail #6211 ex-CP #9112) as Laboratory car #82517. Budd RDC-9 - BC Rail (Unknown road number) as Itself. MLW, RS-18 - BC Rail #609 as Itself. Railroad Companies Featured BC Rail as North East Rail and Itself. Canadian National Railway Louisville and Nashville - minus the front logo. Canadian Pacific - railroad freight cars only. Amtrak - Featured in "Soft Light". (Train tickets only). Via Rail - Passenger cars only. Southern Pacific - Once seen in "Nisei" (No Brand Name). Unknown Railroad Company Image Gallery CN-7209.png|Canadian National, #7209. EMD, GP9RM. Featured in "The X-Files - The Erlenmeyer Flask". Northeast-rail-756.png|North East Rail, #756. EMD, SD40-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". Lab-Car-82517.png|Lab Car, #82517. Budd, RDC-2. Featured in "The X-Files - 731". west-virginia-rail-yard.png|BC Rail, #4613. GE Dash 8-40CM. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". BCOL-Budd.png|BC Rail. Budd, RDC-9. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". BCOL-C44.png|BC Rail, #4643. GE C44-9WL. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". BCOL-SD40-2.png|BC Rail. EMD, SD40-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". west-virginia-rail-yard-02.png|BC Rail. GE, Dash 8-40CM. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". west-virginia-rail-yard-03.png|Canadian National. SD40-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". west-virginia-rail-yard-04.png|BC Rail, #609. MLW RS-18. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". The-X-files-SW900.png|EMD, SW900. Featured in "The X-Files - One Son". Engine-5794.png|Louisville & Nashville, #5794. EMD, E7-A. Featured in "The X-Files - Three Words". SP-Tunnel-Motor.png|Southern Pacific. EMD, SD40T-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". Screenshot 2017-03-01 20.55.12.png|A CP Rail Gondola, featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". External Links IMDB.com Wikipedia.org IMCDB.org IMPDB.org Behindthevoiceactors.com Category:TV Shows Category:Live Action TV Shows Category:Fox TV Shows Category:1990s TV Shows Category:1993 Made Category:1993 started Category:Shows produced by 20th century Fox television Category:Fox Shows Category:TV Shows filmed in British Columbia Canada Category:Washington DC Category:Drama Shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Horror Shows Category:Sci Fi Shows Category:TV Shows filmed in California USA